legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignitus
Ignitus is a Fire dragon, a member of the Dragon Sages, and serves as the greatest asset for King Warfang and his son Spyro, providing them both with words of wisdom and help leads them onto the right path, as well as teaching Spyro about the element of fire. "May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all." :—Ignitus. Appearance :Voice actor: Gary Oldman (English), Not Known (Japanese), Marc Alfos (French), Slivano Piccardi (Italian), Thomas Petruo (German), Pere Molina (Spanish), Stig Hoffmeyer (Danish), Sasu Moilanen (Finnish), Nils Ole Oftebro (Norwegian), Sture Ström (Swedish), Ruud Drupsteen (Dutch), Vladimir Yeryomin (Russian) Gallery Personality As the leader of the Dragon Sages, Ignitus has unquestionable ability within range of attack power, second only to Terrador in military strategy. He is often calm and collected but has been known to break out into fits of fury, using his fire ability to great effect. His faith in Spyro is utterly unwavering and he is a devout believer in the Ancestors, truly believing that Spyro is nature's way of balancing itself against evil. Equally capable of warmth, rage, and long smoldering bouts of shame, resentment, and regret, he keeps his distance from the other three Guardians, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador. However, when the time comes, he is only too glad to enlighten others and stoke the embers of hope and stand in the face of fire that others might burn even brighter. Relationships Friends/Allies *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *The Ancients **Chronicler *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Freedom Fighters Family Neutral *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega Rivals Enemies *Malefor *Apes *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers As a master of fire, Ignitus is competent in all fire techniques and can quickly dispatch his enemies with little effort. His ability to explode in rage makes him a perfect berserker for the blazing heat of burning battles. He is known to be one of the few Dragons who can see visions in the Pool of Visions and can also provide protection from fire and other sources of heat by generating a blue barrier around himself and any others that are close to him. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Fire **Pyrokinesis **Firebreath **Fire Fury **Fire Bomb **Fire Wall **Fire Stream **Fire Shot **Fire Bomb **Fire Flail **Fire Pound *Fire Style: Dragon Cannonball *Melee Combat *Aerial Combat *Fly *Barrier *Regeneration Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. History Past During the war against the Dark Master's army, Ignitus was King Warfang's second-in-command who led a company of war Dragons into battle against the Apes. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Dragon Sages